There is a need for a new database management bioinformatics scheme and relational database, together with computerized networks that manage, analyze, and/or integrate comprehensive and cumulative animal health assessment data and genetic identifier, genomic mapping, and genetic assessment data. A comprehensive approach to animal health and genetic selection or management of animals, and their clinical care is the subject of the present disclosure.
Current laboratory and research systems and computerization have not achieved this, nor have communication protocols been used effectively in this technological area to facilitate such a relationship or relational bioinformatics database system for management and dissemination of this comprehensive and cumulative information.
More specifically, it is necessary in animal health diagnosis and care that appropriate predictive testing for diseases and disorders of animals be achieved in order to reduce morbidity and mortality, and improve the quality of life and lifespan. Currently this is not done in relation to the health assessment data of an animal together with the genetic data related to that same animal. Current tests do not provide as much data as possible to attain correct diagnosis and disorder predictions with the net result of an improvement in the quality of life and increased longevity.
More so, currently available testing is unnecessarily complex and expensive in relation to the ability to be an accurate predictor of diseases and disorders in animals, and hence their likely longevity.
Additionally there is a difficulty of easily obtaining, reading, diagnosing and reporting to clients the diagnosis in a fast and effective means. Many systems are too complicated and have been premised on the basis of total automation. There is a need for permitting the effective human interaction in computerized data for achieving effective diagnosis, and reporting of that diagnosis in a user-friendly manner.
One difficulty that has arisen is the ability to input accurately the electronic data relating to some bodily fluid samples, such as blood samples. Invariably veterinarian or owner knows the data relating to the patient best. Current systems have a structure where the electronic data for testing is inputted directly at the main or central laboratory. Samples are coded at the central laboratory. As a result of this system inaccuracies often develop and this can cause significant diagnostic and veterinary problems. Also since there are massive volumes of samples handled by a main or central laboratory, the difficulties are aggravated and it is often impossible to provide accurate, timely, fully informative veterinary and diagnostic reports for patients. Tests often have to be rerun to correct errors in a first operation of the laboratory chemical analysis. Delays caused by such rerunning can have serious consequences.
There is a need to have a system method and apparatus for enhancing the accuracy of the input of information data and some polls to the main laboratory. The present disclosure is directed to minimizing the difficulties with known systems.